68th Ohio Infantry
The 68th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 68th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 68th Ohio Infantry was organized at Camp Latta in Napoleon, Ohio October through December 1861 and mustered in for three years service under the command of Colonel Samuel H. Steedman. The regiment was attached to 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, Military District of Cairo, February 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Army of the Tennessee, to May 1862. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, Army of the Tennessee, to July 1863. Unattached, District of Jackson, Tennessee, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Right Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to December 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XVII Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to July 1865. The 68th Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Louisville, Kentucky on July 10, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Camp Chase, Ohio, January 21, 1862, then ordered to Fort Donelson, Tenn., February 7. Investment and capture of Fort Donelson, Tenn., February 12–16, 1862. Expedition toward Purdy and operations about Crump's Landing March 9–14. Battle of Shiloh April 6–7. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. March to Purdy, thence to Bolivar, and duty there until September. March to Iuka, Miss., September 1–19. Battle of the Hatchie October 5. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign, operations on the Mississippi Central Railroad, November 2, 1862 to January 10, 1863. Reconnaissance from LaGrange November 8–9, 1862. Moved to Memphis, Tenn., January 20, 1863, then to Lake Providence, La., February 22. Moved to Milliken's Bend April 10. Movement on Bruinsburg and turning Grand Gulf April 25–30. Battle of Port Gibson May 1. Forty Hills and Hankinson's Ferry May 3–4. Battle of Raymond May 12. Jackson May 14. Battle of Champion Hill May 16. Siege of Vicksburg May 18-July 4. Surrender of Vicksburg July 4, and duty there until February 1864. Expedition to Monroe, La., August 20-September 2, 1863. Expedition to Canton October 14–20. Bogue Chitto Creek October 17. Meridian Campaign February 3-March 2, 1864. Morton February 10. Veterans absent on furlough February 20-May 8. Moved to Cairo, Ill., May 7–8, then to Clifton, Tenn., and march via Pulaski, Huntsville and Decatur, Ala., to Rome and Ackworth, Ga., May 12-June 9. Atlanta Campaign June-9-September 8. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Nickajack Creak July 2–5. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Howell's Ferry July 5. Leggett's or Bald Hill July 20–21. Battle of Atlanta July 22. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy's Station September 2–6. Jonesboro September 5. Operations in northern Georgia and northern Alabama against Hood September 29-November 3. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April 1865. Pocotaligo, S.C., January 14. Salkehatchie Swamps February 2–5. Barker's Mills, Whippy Swamp, February 2. Binnaker's Bridge, South Edisto River, February 9. Orangeburg, North Edisto River, February 12–13. Columbia February 16–17. Battle of Bentonville, N.C., March 20–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 20. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Moved to Louisville, Ky., June 1, and duty there until July. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 300 men during service; 2 officers and 48 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 249 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Samuel H. Steedman * Colonel Robert Kingston Scott * Lieutenant Colonel John S. Snook - commanded at the battle of Champion Hill See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Loop, Myron B. The Long Road Home: Ten Thousand Miles Through the Confederacy with the 68th Ohio (Huntington, WV: Blue Acorn Press), 2006. ISBN 1-885033-34-6 * Mead, Arthur Raymond. A Farm Boy and the 68th Ohio Volunteer Infantry, 1862-1865 (Gainesville, FL: s.n.), 1966. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 978-1-154-80196-5 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 68th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 68th Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry * Regimental flag of the 68th Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments